Blue Bloody Murder, It Wasn't Me!
by Airame Phantom
Summary: A CIA agent killed, a new ghost amlifying Sam's feelings towards Danny, everything's crazy! Now Danny has to find a way to get Sam to stop trying to get under his shirt, and solve a murder case before dinner! Blue bloody murder, it wasn't me!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've had scenes going through my head for a long time, but I never got them down. Here goes!

* * *

Blue Bloody Murder, It Wasn't Me!

Chapter One

Crime

* * *

"Please, I'm not doing anything, please, just put the gun down!" the man said, backing up into a wall. He wore a long, trench coat, the type detectives would wear. He actually used to be an agent for the CIA and was well known for his accomplishments. He retired nearly five years ago, everyone knowing his name as the best officer ever. In front of him was a boy. He couldn't really see him, just a vague silhouette of the shadowy figure. He did, however, know that this boy had a gun. It was a type of plasma gun, but he couldn't straight-out tell. The boy shined a glinting smile, making his teeth glint with such atrocity it made the man wince. He hadn't used a gun for years, and he didn't even have one with him anyway. Never in his life had he felt so vulnerable. Then, his eyes widened. The plasma gun's sound made crows fly off in different directions out of the darkened alley way.

Then out of nowhere, a figure appeared in the sky, a satisfied grin on his face. Another evil-doer captured. Danny Phantom flew away from the scene of the crime, hoping to get home and quick to finish some homework he had left to do. Tomorrow should be pretty easy now that this guy was out of the way. He sighed and few off.

* * *

E/N: This is, by far, the shortest chapters in the history of short chapters. I'm astounded I even wrote this little. Hope you guys are totally psyched up for the next chapter. I'll have it up in twenty minutes flat! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Mixed Emotions**

**

* * *

**

Next day. Tuesday. Morning. Danny had totally forgotten there was a math test and he was freaking out! Was it a math test or a sciences test? He didn't even know! Running through the halls, he skidded into a stop and rounded a corner into the other hall. He went to his locker, and once there, turned the dial and entered his combination. "Come on, come on," he mumbled. "Either have five minutes to study, or an hour and a half. Either way, I'm toast!"

"Why?" came a voice. He, scared out of his wits, slammed his recently opened locker, nearly getting his hand. He looked at the perplexed face standing next to him now. "Forgot to study didn't you?" she asked smugly.

"It's not funny, Sam," Danny said, turning to open his locker again.

"It's only a test on Newton's Law of Cooling, it's not that hard."

"Yeah, maybe for you!" Danny said. "I was up late last night and didn't even finish my homework! I'm gonna fail this test and fail this class!"

"Don't exaggerate," Sam said. "You have a C in this class. This test isn't worth that many points. It will barely affect your grade. A C-, no less."

"For your information," Danny said, taking out his science book, hoping it was the correct one. He turned to the index and ran a finger down a list of lessons and sections in the book. "My grades are as low as can be. If I don't ace this test, I'm dead meat with my parents and my teachers. I have at least three D's now."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Sam assured him. Danny snorted, obviously not agreeing. Just then, another person running their way penetrated their sudden silence as Danny read over the lesson concerning their test. Tucker, their African American Techno-Geek friend, came crashing into Danny. "Gah!" Danny exclaimed, falling backward, Tucker falling next to him, face first.

"Tucker!" Sam exclaimed. "Danny! You guys okay?" She leaned forward to help them up. Tucker didn't even let her help him up, he quickly got to his feet and stumbled towards his locker. Danny took Sam's extended hand and she helped him up.

"I'm fine," he said. "But I'm pretty sure Tucker forgot to study too."

Sam looked at Tucker, quickly rustling through items and technology in his locker, searching for his science book. "Was it science or math?' he asked. Danny shrugged.

"Science," Sam answered. "Honestly, what were you to doing last night that you couldn't study?"

"Talking to him!" they both exclaimed, pointing at each other. Sam's jaw dropped.

"And you couldn't study?"

"We got to talking about Math," Tucker said, pulling out his book as Danny picked up his. "Danny didn't get it."

"I still don't," Danny said. "When I finally hung up, Tucker had given me all the answers and I barely even got my English homework done before I fell right to sleep."

Sam sighed. "You guys," she mumbled.

"What?" both boys exclaimed. She chuckled. They continued on studying until the bell rang for class.

Danny and Tucker both stared at the paper as if it was going to eat them. They all had calculators since they needed them for proper calculations on Newton's Law of Cooling. This was a formula that could be used only if you know what you're doing. Otherwise, it's useless.

"Sam," Danny whispered. "I don't get it."

Sam looked at him. They sat in the third row, so the teacher wouldn't catch them if they were good cheaters, which they were. She'd finished the last problem on her test, then, acting quickly, shoved her paper onto Danny's desk. He really need to get his grade up, not down. Besides, it was a friend's job to help another friends, right? Exactly.

And yet, it felt as if another feeling was prodding her to think over what she'd just thought in her mind. They were friends and nothing more. But even as friends, she would never let him cheat unless it was absolutely necessary. It was a little bit his fault he didn't study. But it was also the ghosts who attacked him's fault. If not for them, he'd probably have had time to study. Mixed emotions make life so complicated.

* * *

E/N: This one is short too. And just to tell you now, the Law of Cooling is not just something I decided to put in because I wanna show off that I know it. It's gonna tie in with the plot too. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There are two Luises at my house. It's so confusing. I'm confused.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Valerie

* * *

**

Danny had managed to finish copying his test and pretended that his paper had fallen on the floor. He leaned to the side, picked it up and put it in Sam's hand. She put her paper back on her desk. They both sighed, glad the teacher didn't catch them. Then, at the sound of a door opening, every student looked up. The opened quickly, and two men entered the room. Each one had a white suit and black shades.

"The Guys in White," Danny hissed quietly. Sam saw his fists clench, and his eyes burn a bright green. Tucker nudged him hard in the arm, telling him to be quiet and get his anger under control. They watched curiously as the Guys in White walked over to the teacher.

They exchanged a few quiet words, then the teacher said, "Valerie Gray, if you will please follow these gentlemen. They wish to talk to you."

Valerie, who sat at the last desk in the third row, looked up, surprised that these ghost-hunting fakes would want to talk to her. "Take your things" the teacher said. Valerie stood, gathered her notebook and folder, put it in her backpack, and walked over to the teacher. She gave her test paper t the teacher, and the Guys in White led her out of the room. Whispers erupted from the classroom quiet, at first, then gradually getting some volume.

The teacher shushed them and collected the test papers from people who had finished. "What do you think those goons want with Valerie?" Tucker asked Danny. He shrugged, still looking in the direction they'd gone.

"I'm gonna find out soon enough if it deals with ghosts," he mumbled quietly. Both friends wanted to know what was going through his head. Sam noticed a little bit of concern, and a little bit of anger. Could he be concerned for Valerie or himself? Probably Valerie. She sighed. It looks like he still likes her.

* * *

Lunchtime. Same day. Danny's locker. A couple of kids walking by went about whispering about something seemingly interesting. "No kidding?" 

"I know. Amazing. Said he was killed by a ghost."

Danny watched as the two students walked by. Who was killed? He wanted to ask, but decided against it. Sam, who was standing next to him talking, suddenly noticed he had other things on his mind. "Danny?" she asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He jumped, then looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You weren't listening," she said. "Why?"

He shrugged, stuffing both hands in his jean pockets. "Valerie isn't back yet," he said simply. "I was just wondering what the heck is going on."

"I'm sure she's fine," Sam said. Danny looked away towards the other end of the hall. He seemed reluctant to believe that. She sighed, then looked at Tucker. She frowned. He was messing with his PDA. Again. "Tucker, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Rumors," he said.

"What?"

"Rumors been going around that supposedly 'Inviso-Bill' killed someone last night." Danny didn't seem to be paying attention. Sam pulled Tucker to one side to make sure he didn't. If Danny found out about this rumor, then he'd start acting paranoid.

"What rumors?" she asked him.

Tucker shrugged. "I've heard a lot of stuff," he said. "I _hear_ a lot of stuff."

"Can you check into it?" she asked then.

"I'm trying to look it up on every sight known to man, but I can't find anything," he said. "I think they don't want anyone to know yet." Sam thought about that. Depending on who the person killed was, it would be reasonable for the government and journalists to not put the story on for public. Not to mention they think it was Danny. He did say he was out late last night...

"What time did Danny call you last night?" she asked.

The question was unexpected. Tucker looked at her, eyes scanning for any sign of not being serious. "Around eleven, why?"

"Just wondering," she said then.

"You don't think..."

"I don't know. Remember when Freakshow was controlling him? Who's to say it can't happen again?"

"Sam, I really don't think that would happen," Tucker said. Sam shrugged.

"There are more ghosts in the Ghost Zone who are probably dying to get their hands on him. What other way than framing him for this kind of act?"

Only now did Danny notice they weren't next to him anymore. He looked at them talk. What about, anyway? He walked over, hoping to catch a slight reference. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sam quickly said, putting a hand over Tucker's mouth. Tucker glared at her. "Just talking about how we're gonna start playing football in gym today." Danny looked at her skeptically, with suspicious eyes. She kept a smile on her face and he just had to look away. She sighed as he began to walk off. "Where are you going?' she asked.

"Gym's next period, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"I'd suggest we get going since the bell is probably gonna ring right about..." _BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! _"Now."

"Wow, not even I'm that good," Tucker said. "And I have a watch!" Danny grinned.

"Come on," he said.

* * *

The gym teacher paced back and forth in front of the line of students. They were standing on the football field. Yellow and red flags adorned every student's waist. They were to play flag football. "It's an easy game," the teacher was saying. "You have to get the other players flags. You still get touch-downs too. And please, students, keep your hands to yourselves. Cheerleaders are excused from playing. Football players - Dash- do not hurt any of the other students. It's flag football, not tackle." 

Kwan, Dash, and a few other football players booed at that. "Okay, everybody," the teacher continued as she passed out the balls. "Stand a minimum of seven yards apart. As you get a better throw, stand farther apart. Pass the ball back and forth."

Sam and Danny were partners while Tucker was partnered with Mikey. Danny held the football in one hand, trying to get his fingers on the right place. Football could be so complicated some times. Flag was no exception. "Like this," Sam said then, taking his hand and placing it correctly. "The whole point of the little laces on it," she said.

"I hate football," he mumbled.

"Who doesn't?" Sam asked. He didn't answer, knowing the question as rhetorical. "Come on," she said. "We should go get a spot or else the other players will beat us." Sam began to walk off, but Danny stopped as he caught sight of another student running toward the teacher.

"Valerie," he mumbled. "She's back."

"Looks like," Sam mumbled. "Come on." He walked off behind her, glancing back. Valerie had been gone for nearly five periods already. What could the Guys in White possibly had wanted?

* * *

E/N: Next chapter will probably and most likely be longer than this. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! I got reviews! Not many, but what the hey, a review is a review!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Bad Thoughts**

**

* * *

**

Danny and Sam had started tossing the ball back and forth. He kept glancing at Valerie every once in a while, Sam wondering still. He would probably ask Valerie about the Guys in White the minute he got the chance. She threw the ball to him.

Danny watched as the ball came closer and stepped back as it seemed it would go over his head if he didn't. He put his hands up to catch it. Then, the unexpected happened. A certain sensation crawled over his body as shivers ran up and down his spine, causing him to almost tremble. The temperature seemed to drop too quick for his body to become accustomed to it. He ducked sharply as the ball flew towards his head while his focus was drawn towards the blue wisp of breath that had come out of his mouth. The ball bounced around in random directions, but he ignored it. He looked towards Sam who was running towards him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My ghost sense," Danny breathed.

"But you can't leave," Sam said. "The teacher will catch you if you sneak out, and she never gives bathroom breaks."

The whole scenario caught the attention of Valerie Grey, who was currently passing the ball to Dash Baxter. She caught his throw and held the ball in her hands, looking over to Danny and Sam, pondering at the various reasons of why Danny hadn't caught Sam's pass, and why they were talking.

"Are you gonna pass it or what?" Dash called. Valerie looked at him.

"Unless you want it buried into your skull, you've better be patient," she snapped. She glared daggers at the boy, and he immediately took her seriously. She turned back towards Sam and Danny, then caught them looking towards the end of the football field. She followed their glance. "My gosh," she mumbled, the words escaping her throat. There, standing perfectly on the goal post as if it were a sidewalk was a rather curious looking girl.

She was of at least fifteen, donning a red dress. She had gold earrings that displayed an intricate design with the little spokes. Her aquamarine eyes were trained on a certain couple on the field, watching them curiously, as if unaware of everyone else. Her long, raven-black hair was kept up in a rather interesting style on her head. A smile curved her seemingly flawless red-painted lips.

"Get down from there, girl!" the teacher shouted, walking over to the girl. She never saw how the girl had gone up there, even if she was standing only about five yards away.

The girl frowned and glared at the woman, not moving a muscle.

"I said, get down!" the teacher shouted. She girl smiled and did so, landing gracefully on her feet, almost flying down. The teacher's jaw dropped. Was she seeing things or had this girl actually flown.

"Ghost," Danny whispered, looking around as many students gasped and whispered about the seemingly impossible feat.

"The thermos is in your locker isn't it?" Sam asked. Danny nodded. "Go get it, I'll cover for you here."

"How?"

"Trust me, okay?" she said, pulling a stick of lipstick from out of nowhere. It was the Fenton Utility weapon he'd given to Tucker. Apparently he'd given it to Sam.

"Thanks," he quickly said, and ran off towards the locker room. Sam nodded and watched him go, all the while turning back towards the crowd of students who only watched as the ghost walked forward and away from the teacher, searching for someone.

Sam broke into a run towards Tucker who was equally astounded as the others. "Tuck," she said, turning him so he was looking at her. "I need you to keep Valerie busy. Danny'll be back with the thermos in a little bit. Make Sure Valerie doesn't turn into ghost-hunting Valerie?"

"No problem, Sam," He said, and went towards Valerie quickly. She was running towards the locker room too, probably to go get her ghost-hunting equipment.

"Hey, Valerie," Tucker said, suddenly getting in front of her. She scowled and tried to go around him, but he wouldn't let her. Sam smirked and looked towards where the ghost was.

The girl was still looking for someone. Sam walked over to her, seeing a few students rushing away from the area. The teacher even sent away two students, the fastest runners of the group, to go contact someone for help: most likely to be the Guys in White or the towns ghost hunters Maddie and Jack Fenton. Or just Maddie.

Sam stepped in front of the out-of-place teen. "Hey," she said.

"Manson!" the teacher shouted. Sam ignored her.

"Looking for someone?" Sam continued.

The ghost snickered and smiled. "The boy you were with, young one," she said. "He looked rather curious."

"What's it to ya?"

"Nothing really," the ghost said. "My name is Soraya, what's yours?"

"Not Aphrodite wanna-be."

The ghost grimaced. "I was summoned here," the ghost continued. "By who, I don't know. But I have a feeling the boy's longing did. I sensed such heart-felt emotions emanating from him. And you, young one."

"Really now," Sam said. She was standing only about a yard and a half away, hoping not to have to go into hand-to-hand combat, that was Danny's job. Soraya nodded and walked towards Sam. "Not another step," Sam said, holding up the uncapped lipstick.

Soraya chuckled. "What are you going to do with that?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Sam said, firing at a random area the green ray from the lipstick. "Now step down."

"You deny your feelings for the boy?" Soraya asked, changing the subject quickly and smoothly. Around them, most kids were whispering, some walking off the field for fear of whatever Sam might do, or what may happen.

"For Danny?" Sam asked uncertainly. "He's just my friend, nothing more, nothing less." Soraya snickered and grinned maliciously.

"Do you really believe that?" Soraya asked. Sam was about to say something not-so-nice, but before she could, Soraya just walked over quickly and slapped the girl. Sam stumbled back a step, then glared daggers at the ghoul. How dare she!

* * *

From off, Tucker spotted the scenario and let his guard down for one second, letting Valerie get away. He turned back to see Valerie already too far for him to stop her. Not to mention a certain ghost boy flying onto the scene. "Over there!" a student wailed, pointing up towards Danny. 

Danny flew over to where Sam and the ghost was. Sam look furious, the ghost looked rather...pretty...I mean, pretty confident. "Anyone call for help?" he shouted out, catching both Sam's and the ghost's attention. Sam looked at him, suddenly caught within a love-sick daze and the knowing of the fact that this was her best friend she was looking her. Her extraordinarily strong best friend wearing a skin-tight hazmat black and white suit that only made him look so much hotter and...

Sam cut the train of thought short. God, what the heck was she thinking? This was Danny! She couldn't be thinking like that! She shook her head and looked at the ghost. She was smiling up at Danny, as if knowing this was going to happen and what was going to happen now.

"I believethis girlthought about doing so," Soraya called.

"And you are you?' Danny asked, landing in front of Sam.

"I am Soraya, ghost of lust and love," the ghost replied.

"Oh," Danny said. Sam, who was standing behind him, looked at Soraya over Danny's shoulder. "Sam, go back with Tucker, this ghost doesn't seem very powerful," Danny whispered. Sam quickly retreated, not thinking twice. Danny could take care of this himself.

* * *

E/N: 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hope you guys aren't disappointed with me! I'm finally an almost-eighth-grader! WOOH HOO!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Plan**

**

* * *

**

Danny looked at the ghost in front of him. "So, you up for a fight?" he asked, knowing the answer before he got one. "I don't hit girls. Well, almost never."

Soraya seemed amused. "My job here is done, I'm afraid," she said. Danny blinked, confused. Her job?

"What?" he asked. Around him many students were watching the fight in silent awe, wondering what was going to happen next. Sam and Tucker were two of the many faces in the crowd.

Soraya grinned still. "Of course, my job is done, capture me if you will, before I change my mind and leave," she said.

"You're...surrendering?" he asked. Soraya said nothing so he uncapped the thermos and captured her, her laughter resonating and a last setence leaving her mouth, "Hope you can take the pressure."

"Capturing that ghost was that easy," he mumbled, floating into the air after a couple of cheers had rung out.

"Trust me, it's not," came a rather familiar and close sounding voice. Danny quickly spun around as a few gasps escaped the mouths of the on-lookers.

"Valerie," Danny whispered quietly, not looking for more trouble by revealing her identity to everyone else.

"Believe it," she said, pointing an ecto grenade launcher his way. "What do you want now? Looking for another victim?"

"What are you tlaking about?" Danny asked.

"Agent Reginald Sirls, murdered late last night," Valerie said harshly, getting ready to shoot at Danny. "Ring a bell?"

"No," Danny said truthfully. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got places to go and places to be." He was about to turn intangible and just leave, but Valerie stopped him.

"Not so fast!" The crowd erupted into a few screams as Valerie instead shot towards Danny a net, capturing him.

Down on the ground. "I've never seen that weapon before," Sam whispered. "Except when we had gone into the future."

"Well, now we know when she got it," Tucker mumbled. "The Guys in White?"

"Probably," Sam said. "Come on, we've got to help Danny!"

Danny, meanwhile, found himself in a tight situation. The more he fought to get loose, the more he got shocked by then net. "What are you talking about?" he shouted at Valerie, still trying to escape.

"You murdered a man, Phantom," Valerie spat at him. "And you took no pity on him. I never thought that of you. But then again, ghosts are heartless creatures."

"I didn't kill anyone!" Danny shot at her. "I wouldn't!"

"We'll see what the Guys in White have to say about that," Valerie said. "They'll decide whether or not you're guilty."

A loud scream caught Valerie's attention. "There's another ghost!" it shouted. "It's tearing up the school! Run!"

Valerie swore beneath her breath and looked towards where Danny was. But all that remained was the net she'd trapped him in. "Curses," she shouted. She jumped back onto her jet-sled and flew over the frenzy of students. She scanned around, but found no sign of Phantom. "I'll get you next time," she murmured. "Count on it."

Before long, she was gone and out of sight.

* * *

"Killed someone?" Sam gasped. Danny put a finger to his lips and shushed her. He looked around to make sure no one heard and nodded. 

"Keep it down. Yeah," he said. "She accused me of murder. I didn't know what she was talking about."

Sam opened her mouth to speak, but a small beep cut her off. She groaned and looked at Tucker. He looked seriously interested on what he was doingon his PDA. It looked like he was reading something since the slightly transparent reflection on his glasses looked like a bunch of tiny words. "What are you doing, Tucker?" she asked, expaserated.

"What else?" Tucker asked. "Looking up this Reginald Sirls guy."

"Anything?" Danny asked, genuinely interested.

"Says he was murdered last night," Tucker said. "Around...hm...it says the time of death hasn't been determined." Tucker read a little bit, then tensed.

"What?" Sam asked, sensing his sudden tension.

Tucker looked at them with semi-wide eyes. "It says Danny Phantom was at the scene of the crime."

"What?" Danny exclaimed suddenly. Sam put a hand over his mouth and his other words came out muffled and incoherent. Danny's brows furrowed as he realized his situation. With one hand he grabb Sam's hand at the wrist and pulled it away. He looked around and a few faces turned to look the other way from the loud trio. He looked back at Tucker. "I wasn't there!" he whispered. "Why would I be? I wasn't anywhere near any type of crime scene!"

Tucker shrugged. "I don't know, man, but they think it was you," he said.

"Great, a murder case on our hands," Danny mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "How am I gonna clear my name of this?"

"You always have me to help," Sam said. Then she caught sight of Tucker's expression. It was one that said: 'You forgot me.' Then it quickly switched to a smirking face that said: 'I know why.'

"Huh?" Danny asked, having not heard what Sam ahd said clearly because he had been lost in thought.

"I said you always have us to help," Sam said quickly, smiling sheepishly. _Glad he didn't hear me, _she thought._ But Tucker did. What's gotten into me?_

"Oh, thanks," Danny said. "But I think this is a little bit out of your reach. I'm gonna have to solve this before things get too out of hand."

"But if you need help, we're always here," Tucker said. "_We_." He smirked towards Sam. Sam glared at him and scowled. Danny, unaware of what was going on between his two friends smiled.

"On second thought," he said. "I think I'm gonna need your help after all."

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Get me as much information about the murder as possible," he said. He looked at Sam. "And, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna need your help too."

"How?"

"I need you to help me investigate the crime scene tonight. Think you can help?"

"I can get us some stuff to help with finding clues to who was the actual culprit. Yeah, I'm up for the challenge."

"Cool. Tucker, your job starts now by finding out where the crime scene was. I think we may want to start the investigation tonight so we need to be ready for anything and everything."

* * *

E/N: HAHA! Reginald Sirls is my school principal. He's always looked to me like the CIA Agent type. Anyway, I didn't have time to check for typos, so sorry if there are any! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Cool! An up-date! I'll be up-dating every story I can but will be focusing on one particular one: 'Yo, Ho, Ho and a Bottle of Rum!' But I'll try to up-date every story when I can (most likely to be during the weekend) if I have nothing else to do.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Just A Minor Set-Back!**

**

* * *

**

Later on that day...

Danny was at his house, sitting on his bed, his legs crossed into a horizontal 'X'. A telephone was pressed to his hear and a math book was lying open on his bed.

"I can't seem to find much information," Tucker murmured on the other line of the phone.

"Don't worry, if we can't go today, then tomorrow's good too," Danny assured his troubled friend. Tucker's job was to find out where the crime scene was and stuff like that. Sam had gotten a whole bunch of stuff together: ultra-violet ray lamps that looked like thin, short batons open along the side with a long light bulb to match attached inside, walkie-talkies since Tucker crashed their old ones and the Fenton Phones were currently beneath Jazz's possession for some odd reason, and a scanner thing that can scans any object and tells you what it's composed of that she called a Neutral Scanner. It was just a small PDA-like device with a tiny square where you place an item and a slightly larger screen over that to tell it's composition. She said it would be useful, Danny didn't know for exactly what.

"But we were supposed to start the investigation today," Tucker kept at it.

"It's just a minor set-back, we'll make up for it tomorrow." Danny stopped talking as Jazz clambered into his room. "Tucker, wait up," Danny said, looking at his seemingly angry sister, and put a hand over the speaker of the phone so Tucker wouldn't hear much anything. "Jazz, what are you doing?" Jazz was searching through Danny's computer desk for something.

"I know it's in here somewhere," Jazz murmured. Danny glared at her and watched as she circled his room, opened his closet door and began to search through fallen or carelessly thrown clothes, shoes, and other items Danny had forgotten all about.

"What are you doing, Jazz," Danny asked more sternly. Jazz didn't stop until his closet was an almost mess. She stood and looked at him.

"Where is it?" she questioned angrily.

"Is what?" Danny asked in reply. Jazz glared at him still and walked over to his dresser, ready to the tear the thing apart for whatever she was looking for.

"Jazz!" Danny shouted and practically had to jump off his bed to stop her. He got in front of her, holding her back by the shoulders. "_**What are you doing**_?" he asked, not almost as angry as she was.

"I had an ecto-gun stored in my room should the time ever come for me to use it," Jazz said, pointing accusingly at Danny. "Dad and mom know not to go into my room, you're the only one left."

"Well it wasn't me," Danny shot back. Jazz may be older than him, but after all these years Danny had grown to be her exact height, now able to look at her eye-to-eye.

"Then who was it?" Jazz asked.

"How am I supposed to know? Look, just get into your head the fact I haven't been in your room for a very long time. Now get out of mine!" Danny said, shouting now. Jazz stormed out the room and slammed the door shut behind her. "Why would she have an ecto-gun in her room anyway," Danny murmured as he walked back to his bed. He picked up the phone again. "Tuck?"

"Should I ask?" Tucker asked.

"Don't please," Danny said. "And we better call Sam to call off the search too..."He had a strange feeling things would only get even weirder, though.

* * *

Lunchtime. Next day. 

Gym was their next period. Danny hoped another ghostly intrusion would not occur, but right now, he had to focus on his friends and what they were saying.

"It's obviously somewhere near where Danny was fighting the ghost Monday night," Sam reasoned.

"But we have no way to know where exactly," Tucker said.

"It's a lead, isn't it? We can ask the people around." Sam was trying hard to figure this out since Tucker was making no progress.

"It was pretty much deserted," Danny remarked, trying to help, but failing. "I don't think many people were around."

"Someone saw you so that someone must have been around to see who it was," Sam reasoned, yet again turning to logic for the answer. Danny frowned slightly. She always had the perfect come-back, didn't she? That's one of her best qualities, he'd like to say, never liking being proven wrong. "Danny, focus," Sam told him. Danny nodded and looked away.

Tucker took out his PDA and his face suddenly lit up. "Guys!" he exclaimed quietly, clicking away at a few buttons.

"What?" Sam and Danny chorused, causing the teens to both blush slightly. They didn't let it distract them and quickly stood and walked around to the other side of the table to see what was on Tucker's PDA's screen.

"I asked a few people, mostly reporters for Amity Park news, to check into this stuff for me. They agreed to send me any information they got a hold of."

"Uh-huh?" Danny pressed, watching intently as Tucker continued to press buttons before he got the e-mail to show up.

"We got ourselves a crime scene," Tucker said happily.

"Alright!" both teens exclaimed, earning glances from many people in the cafeteria. They smiled sheepishly while faces turned away and conversations resumed where they left off. They sighed. "Then the investigation starts tonight," Danny said.

* * *

E/N: Ah, I'm so glad principals don't read this stuff! Dr. Sirls is the one who taught me and a group of other students about Isaac Newton's Law of Cooling. He loves math. Weird huh? 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: An up-date!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**AH!**

**

* * *

**

Same day.

The bell soon rang for the next period. The teens sighed and grinned. Time for Gym! Time for football...

Out on the field they all lined up the way they had the day before. The teacher supervised them all, watching and making compliments like "Valerie, good catch!" and "Sam, good throw! You got one heck of an arm!" But as Sam caught the ball and got ready to throw it back to Danny, the teacher suddenly blew the whistle. They were hardly even a quarter into the class, what was wrong? Everyone stopped throwing the ball and waited as the teacher began to talk to one of the student TA's (or teacher's assistants). The teacher frowned and turned to the class.

"Alright everybody, put the balls down, I'll be right back. Obviously I'm being wanted in the office," she said in her hard toned-voice. She narrowed her eyes then as she watched the students begin to venture out into small groups and the footballs began to be left on the ground. "Behave!" she shouted and followed the TA to the office. Danny, Sam, and Tucker began to walked towards each other and began to talk about everything they were going to have to do.

"Okay," Danny murmured, thinking. "We need to search for clues to who it could have possibly been. To do that we need to find out what kind of weapon was used, the time this Agent Sirls guy died, and if it was instant death-"

He was about to go on when a sudden football came whistling forward, flying right in front of his eyes. Tucker and Sam stumbled back, Danny only watched as the football landed on the floor and began to jump around in random directions before it finally landed. He then followed Tucker and Sam's gazes towards the person who through the infernal object. His expression hardened as he came across Dash, Kwan, and a few other jocks.

"Careful, Fentonia," Dash said. "I made hit you next time."

"Don't count on it," Danny said. His fists went up at waist level, obviously waiting to see Dash's reaction. The other teen only snickered.

"You hear that, guys? He doesn't think we can hit him!" he said. Suddenly, it seemed as if there were way more jocks on Dash's side than Danny had counted before. In total there were at least seven or eight. "Let's prove them wrong."

"Danny," Sam mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I could swear Dash said 'them.'"

All three teens shared a glance and then looked back at the group of jocks that were loading up to throw footballs. "Scatter!" Danny, Tucker, and Sam shouted all at once. People everywhere looked on as the team of jocks began to aim and throw, aim and throw, and watch as the trio of friends tried to dodge and escape. Tucker got hit in the shoulder hard, falling to the ground from impact. Now Danny and Sam stood who knows how many yards apart, each trying to dodge the oncoming footballs that seemed to infiltrate the air everywhere, piercing through and coming at them in perfect spirals. Other students in that class are trying to escape the frenzy.

Danny turns as nearly falls over as a football flies right past his shoulder. He looks over to Dash and the other jocks. They're all throwing the balls at random places. Now anyone could get hurt! Oh boy, if only the teacher would hurry up and come back! He looks to where Dash is throwing next and finds that a fallen over Samantha Manson is his next target. He throws the ball just as Sam was beginning to stand. "Sam!" Danny shouted and found himself breaking into a run at break-neck speed towards Sam. Seconds later he's upon her, jumping and pushing her out of the way. The two land about a yard or so away from the spot. Talk about impulse!

They end up on the ground, neither on top of the other. Instead, Danny in lying on his side, facing away from Sam who landed on her back. Now Danny hurt everywhere. His back hurt, his arms. And there was a stinging sensation crawling around his shoulder. He groaned and rolled over onto his back. Why'd he go and do that? Sure, Sam would have been hit square in the back - ouch! - but he didn't have to jump so suddenly. That only made things worst. He wondered if...she was okay.

Sam crawled over to Danny. Dash and the jocks were busy hurling footballs at other people than to care about them. She crawled over to Danny who wasn't too far from her and knelt down beside him. He looked as if he were in pain. "Danny?" she asked and found herself putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ow!" Danny said. He'd landed awkwardly, now that he thought about it. He'd actually somersaulted when he hit the ground. He probably struck something and now his stomach hurt. "Don't touch me there. It hurts," he muttered.

Sam giggled and Danny went over what he'd just said. He sighed. He didn't feel like saying that was NOT what he'd meant. "Maybe we should get your shoulder checked out," she suggest, putting a hand on his stomach. His shirt was pulled up slightly from his somersaulting, so she could see bare flesh. Some muscle showed, a toned abdomen. She couldn't help but move her hand underneath that white shirt.

"Sam!" Danny shouted, sitting up now. He scooted away from her, hand on his stomach when he'd felt her hand touch him. His skin felt tingly, but he ignored it. What had gotten into her? Sam's eyes widened and she put both hands over her mouth. Danny looked at her almost fearfully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." she said. Danny found he was panting and that his shoulder ached badly. "I don't know what came over me...I'm sorry!" She quickly stood and offered her hand. Danny cautiously took it and stood as well. That that very moment, a loud whistle blew, causing the teens to cover their ears against the sound.

The class was joined together by the teacher for a lecture on following rules. But through it all, Sam could stop staring at Danny, who was getting more and more nervous by the second. His shoulder was still sore, but he found it was just a big bruise. Tucker was okay, a little pained, but okay. None of them dared tell the teacher about Dash and the other jocks, who only smirked at the trio.

* * *

"Sure you're okay?" Sam's voice asked. Danny sat at his computer desk, trying to get everything settled so he wouldn't have anything to do when he came back home from their 'Mission Impossible'. Sam and Tucker and him were on their web-cams because communication was much easier that way. Neither Danny nor Sam had told Tucker of the awkward mishap, nor planned on doing so. They hadn't even touched the subject themselves. 

"Yes," Danny said. "It's just a bruise, no big deal."

"It was torture," Tucker murmured from his screen-window. "I mean, we were like running ducks in a small pond with dozens of shooters on each side!"

"That was one long simile," Sam remarked.

"Hey, I'm a man worthy listening to." Tucker grinned proudly.

"Remind me again why I told him that?" Danny asked sourly.

"No idea, but I'm sure regretting it now just like then," Sam said. "Well, what time do we go again?"

"Mission: Impossible Investigation starts at precisely twenty-four hundred hours on intersection of Baker and Oak street," Tucker said. He made a sound that sounded like 'ksshhhhh' and added, "Over."

"Make sure you keep your walkie-talkie on, Tuck," Danny reminded. "We may need your help along the way for information or to pass on information."

"No problem," Tucker said. "And keep yours on too."

"We will," Danny and Sam chorused.

"Tucker!" came a voice echo from Tucker's part. "Get off-line and help mom wash the dishes!"

"Ah," Tucker sighed. "It sucks being an only child."

Sam and Danny laughed. "Bye, Tuck," Danny said. Tucker grinned and signed off.

"Well, I'd better go too," Sam said then.

"Okay," Danny mumbled. "Bye, Sam, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Danny," Sam responded and signed off as well, leaving Danny to do the remaining of his homework.

* * *

Midnight struck out quicker than Danny thought it would. He'd been sleeping, it seemed, for just a few seconds when it finally struck twelve. He awoke quickly and silently grabbed his walkie-talkie from his desk top. He stretched and yawned, all the while going ghost in the process. The room filled with a ghostly white glow and then went back into darkness after the transformation was complete. Danny Fenton had transformed into Danny Phantom, his ghostly alter-ego. 

The teen went intangible without a word and flew out the building. Getting to where Sam and him would meet would take about five minutes if he flew like he always did. Sam should be there already, or rather on her way.

Danny flew in silence and even as a ghost, could feel the cold wind ruffling his snow-white hair and face. Before long, he was finally at the correct place. He hadn't seen Sam at all. Had she over-slept? Danny landed on Baker Street and gazed around. The place looked scary at night. all around him was darkness. Fog had begun to lift from the cold of the night. Some light from an already flickering lamp post bounced off the water vapor of the fog, creating a sheet of light that didn't let Danny see too far.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Tucker had said the right side of Baker Street would contain an alley way. That was where the murder had occurred. Obviously whoever gave him the information was very well informed himself. Without waiting for Sam, or even thinking, Danny began to walk forward towards the alley he spotted a bit to his right. he turned into it. It looked like whatever work had been done had been done thoroughly. There were chalk marks on the grounds and the remains of yellow tape blocking the place off from the rest of the street. Danny kicked at a can of soda on the floor and put his fists on his hips. It didn't look like the investigators had done that much 'investigating'. "They probably just left the case at the fact that Phantom killed him," she murmured.

"Hey you!" came the intentionally deepened voice of-

"Gah!" Danny exclaimed, seeing as the person had threw him-/herself on top of him. He found himself falling down to the ground as the person 's arms rounded his neck. "You're going down!"

* * *

E/N: And so my plot begins to unfold. Bwahahahah! Evil cliffie! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it's taken me almost a month to up-date! But here's you chapter! Brace yourselves 'cause this is one bumpy ride!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**What...What Really Happened Here?**

* * *

"Very...funny," Danny mumbled, grasping the hands around his neck and trying to pick himself up. The girl on top of him giggled and began to sit up, releasing him, when Danny decided to turn the tables and spun around quickly. Now, the Danny was on top of her, grasping both hands. He didn't let his whole weight fall onto her, but kept himself on his knees and held her arms out-stretched. 

"What?" the black-haired girl asked, smiling uneasily. Danny's gaze had softened greatly now that he looked at her. She was clad all in black, from what he could see, in a skin-tight whole-body suit.

"Wow, Sam, you look great," he mumbled. Sam giggled again.

"Release me!" she said in the deepest voice she could come up with. Then her pitch changed back to normal and she smiled. "We've got a job to do, Mr. Phantom." She grinned sweetly and batted her eyelashes. Danny laughed and climbed off her, standing and extending a hand to help her up too. She gratefully took his hand and stood as he pulled her up. Unfortunately for him, he tugged on her arm too hard and she ended up pressed against him.

Sam had one hand laid flat against his chest while he held onto her other hand. Much to her surprised, she also noticed that one of his hands was on her waist. She blinked once, twice. What was happening? Both their expressions were completely blank and had intense looks in their eyes.

Danny's eyes swept over her face and stayed almost glued to her violet, glittering eyes. Sam made no movement, only looked back at him. Danny felt his mouth go dry and his throat become choked. Then, without so much as his consent, he began to lean forward and his eyes began to close. He saw Sam doing the same, but they were forced to stay about an inch or so away from each other at an annoying sound coming from Danny's waist. His walkie-Talking began to talk to them with Tucker's voice.

"This is Fry 1 to Clueless and Goth 1's. Guys!" _ksssshhhhhh_ "Come in, guys!" _ksssshhhhh_

Danny cleared his throat and brought the hand that was on Sam's waist up in a fist to his mouth as he did so. "Uh..." he mumbled letting go of her hand and reaching for the black rectagular device about his belt. He pressed a button on the side as the 'ksh' sound died off. "This is Clueless 1," he mumbled. They had been using code-names ever since the whole Valerie thing. Clueless One just took hold and became his permanent name. Danny didn't mind. It had a nice ring to it if you ask me. "What's wrong?"

Sam let go of Danny and instead put her hand on her other arm, looking at him with saddened eyes. Danny avoided her gaze at all costs. He let go of the button and waited for Tucker's voice again.

"Are you at the point? Over," Tucker asked. _Kssshhhhh_

Danny pressed the button again. "Yeah, we're here," Danny said. He let go._ Kssshhhh_

"Good," Tucker said. "Be on the look-out for anything weird or out of the ordinary. And try to keep alert in case there are any surprise guests." _Kssshhhhhh_

"Don't worry, Tuck," Danny laughed. "We'll be fine."

"I'm Fry 1!" Tucker exclaimed. He sighed. "Fine. Just making sure. Fry 1, out."

Danny put the walkie-talkie back onto the holder on his waist and looked at Sam. Her walkie-talking sat unused in the holder on her own waist, he noticed. "Well, let's get to work." The words were delivered in a monotone, without any type of emotion. Danny sounded a little tired, even.

Sam nodded feebly and they both went to look at the chalk-lined spots. "This is in the shape of a body," Sam saw. "It must be where Sirls was found." She was at a spot near a wall. Danny scanned the sketch. The man's arms had been out-stretched, obviously meaning he'd fallen over when he was killed. His brows furrowed. It most certainly had been a ghost, seeing as only certain ghost weapons could kill someone instantly without a mess. And also the fact that unless a bullet was aimed precisely so there would be instant death, the man's arms would have been closer to his body in futile attempt to stop the bleeding and not out-stretched as they were. If it had been a ghost weapon, it must have been a powerful one, probably with a concentrated ray or beam to make sure there wasn't a mess. So the Guys in White didn't just blame the 'ghost-kid', they were led to believe it because they'd seen Danny's powers in action before. And unfortunately, so had Valerie.

But Danny knew it hadn't been him, so who was it? There were tons of ghosts out to get him into trouble, but none, except for probably Skulker, had this type of weapon or power. Vlad could be a suspect too, but he would never kill anyone just to get him in trouble: it just wasn't very likely.

"What's up?" Sam asked quietly, noticing his deep in thought state.

"It doesn't add up," Danny mumbled. "Whoever it was must have had some sort of ghost weapon. And whoever it was didn't want a mess either."

"How do you know?" Sam asked, confused. He gotten that much out of a drawing?

"The way he died," Danny said. "See how his arms are out-stretched? What does that tell you?"

"He fell over?"

"Exactly. Unless a bullet killed him instantly, then his arms wouldn't be like that," Danny said. "It was a ghost, or ghost weapon maybe. But why would they do this to a guy who was a retired CIA agent?"

"Random?" Sam asked.

"Not likely. We need a background check. There has to be a reason," Danny said.

"I can take care of that, but how do we find out who it was?" Sam asked then.

"We'd need to know what kind of weapon was used. Which means we'd need to see the body," Danny replied simply, walking backwards away from the sketch. He brought up one arm and pictured Sirls standing there. If a ghost weapon or ghost-ray had been used, then Sirls would have been pushed back a few steps. He pictured a silhouette standing where he would think Sirls would be and then brought his arm down. He got his walkie-talkie from his waist and pressed a button on the side. "Fry 1, this is Clueless 1, come in," he said.

"This is Fry 1, what's the problem? Over."

"Do you know if the person died instantly?" Danny asked in return. There was a short pause of about ten seconds, then came his reply.

"Yeah," Tucker said. "The same guy that gave me the other information from before just said it was instant death. Looks like more information is traveling around."

"Okay, thanks, Tuck."

"No problem. Fry 1, over and out." Danny put the walkie-talkie back onto its holder on his waist and found himself looking around him from where he stood. This ghost or person had this all planned out.

"Sam, got any chalk?" he asked.

"Ehm...here," Sam said, searching through a small pouch on her waist. She tossed him a small piece of chalk, which he caught and used to trace an oval around him so as to not lose the place he suspected. He then walked over and around to where the head of the victim was traced. A couple of trashcans were near there. He pushed the trashcans to one side and found some ripped pieces of yellow tape and what looked like...

Danny got down on one knee and reached forward towards something that glinted in the dim light coming from his ghost form.

"What is it?" Sam asked, coming up next to him and crouching down. Danny looked at her and held up a small knife. Sam stomach made flip-flops at the sight of it. The blade glinted slightly. But what scared her most wasn't the fact that it was a sharp knife, it was the fact that part of the blade was covered with what looked like dry blood. "That's..." Sam gulped. Danny nodded feebly and, glad for his gloves, examined the knife, making sure not to get cut himself. The handle was a dark, brown, wood-like color. There was something engraved on it. He held it up to see it better, squinting his eyes.

The words on it?

_**Reginald Sirls!**_

* * *

E/N: Did I surprise ya :D? Did the ending get you thinking? I love this story so much! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Woot! An Up-date! Here goes!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Captured!**

* * *

"What the..." he murmured, looking at the little words inscribed on the handle. The guy had his name engraved? Weird... 

"Is that...his name?" Sam murmured quietly. Danny nodded and brought the knife back down.

"Piece of evidence number 1," he muttered and handed the knife to Sam, who took it by the handle with a black-gloved hand. "Think you can run a scan on it? See who's blood that is?" Danny asked hopefully.

"I can try," Sam said. "But it may take awhile for it to get a match. If we had a sample of blood from that Sirls guy, it'd be easier to figure out if it was his blood, or his killer's."

"We've got enough time, about how long?" Danny asked.

"Three hours tops," Sam said, taking a small, PDA like device from another pouch on the utility belt around her waist called a Neutral Scanner. The NS was a lot like Tucker's PDA except a little more high-tech looking. There was a small bulb at the very top of the NS and a screen smack-jab in the middle of the surface of the front of it along with a small square to place other items to scan beneath the larger screen. Sam pressed a couple of buttons before finally pressing a red button near the middle of the other multi-colored buttons. A thin, long beam of light shot out from the little bulb and Sam placed the blade of the knife in it's reach. She slid the blood-stained blade across the ray so the light could get a good scan of it, then let go of the button. She took a deep breath and waited for the device to access information. "It'll take awhile," she repeated. She began to put the knife down, but paused, cautious. If she put it down on the semi-wet floor, it could cause any finger prints to erase from the handle, or alter them at the very least. She decided against putting it down and instead pulled out a dark colored handkerchief and wrapped it around the knife before looking at Danny. "Think you can find a place to put it away?" she asked, handing it to him.

"Uhm, sure," Danny mumbled and put it away into his own utility belt. Sam really did get some neat stuff for them. He felt like some sort of undercover spy. But all that was beside the point at the moment. "Now, let's see what else we can find here..."

"I brought the UV light scanner," Sam piped up, taking out a baton-like device. He switched it on and a strange colored light lit up from one side of the lamp. Danny, for some odd reason, began to glow. Sam giggled at this. "Hey! You're glowing purple!" she remarked. Danny stood and looked down at himself. She was right. He was glowing, as in more than usual glowing. And purple. Can't forget he was glowing purple.

"Oh, ha, ha," Danny mumbled. He frowned and said, "I guess that light also can reveal any ectoplasm on the floor. That's good news."

Sam giggled as she watched him. Then, her eyes began to drift over his face. They locked onto his vivid green eyes before moving down towards his lips. Oh how she missed those soft, firm lips on her own. She felt her mouth go dry and a lump form in her throat.

She didn't notice Danny look up at her. Her eyes were dim and cloudy, her lips opened slightly. He frowned and cocked his head. "Sam?" he asked.

What was this she was feeling? It was a warm feeling, like being in an oven when it's set to 375 degrees. Or when you've been standing in the kitchen cooking something for way too long. This feeling clouded her mind and muddied all her senses. Logic abandoned her, and instinct took over. A lion on the prowl. She stood up.

"Sam?" Danny asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Danny began to retreat as the girl came closer to him.

She didn't know what was going on around her anymore. All she aware of was Danny and his glowing green eyes. She'd felt this way before, she knew, but never had it been this strong. Never had it clouded her judgment so. She didn't get it. Why was she advancing towards him like so? She reached a simple distance of only a foot away from his figure. Danny took another step back. Oh boy, had he done something wrong? Why was she looking at him like that?

Then, a beeping sound snapped her back into reality and the spell wore off. Sam shook her head touched her temple gingerly, feeling dizzy. "Whoa," she murmured. "What him me?"

Danny blinked a couple of times and noticed he'd been holding his breath. He let it out in a rush and his shoulders slumped. "Sam," he said. "You've been acting kind of weird..."

"Huh?" Sam asked. "What do you mean?"

"You looked..." Danny searched for the correct words. Great, he couldn't find the correct word. "No offense," he said quickly. Sam gave him a bewildered look. "You looked kinda desperate," Danny said with a wince in his voice. He then put both arms up in front of him in defense and braced himself. But after a couple of seconds of not being smacked, he lowered his arms and looked at Sam. She wasn't...attacking him?

He looked at her expression. She looked mildly shocked and confused and had the type of look in her eyes that told him she'd figured something out. He frowned and arched an eyebrow. But, instead of asking what she was thinking about, he said, "Sam, the Neutral Scanner, it's beeping." He pointed at the device in her hand.

"Huh?" Sam asked and looked down. "Oh, right." She looked at the screen of the scanner and pressed a couple of buttons. The beeping died off. "Okay...says here that-"

She didn't get any farther. Before she knew, the sound of an ecto-gun sounded. Danny whirled around on his heels and looked towards the sound, but before Danny even got a look who it was, the beam blasted him backwards and into Sam, sending both teens falling backwards into the wall of the alley.

"Gah!" Sam exclaimed as Danny fell into her. The NS flew from her hand and into a trashcan nearby. Danny fell against the wall next to Sam, obviously a little woozy from the blast. He shook his head and began to get up when the attacker flew towards him and picked him up by the collar instead. "Danny!" Sam shouted.

Danny's teeth clenched as he found himself being lifted into the air. He held onto the wrist of the hand that lifted him and glared into the red-tinted glass covering her eyes. Her red and black streaked ghost hunting suit did nothing to hide her identity. Nor did the helmet about her head. "Finally caught you, Phantom," Valerie murmured angrily. Danny made no effort to get away. He wasn't about to hurt one of his friends.

"Put him down!" Sam shouted as Valerie lifted the ghost-boy higher into the air. "What? Hey!" Sam suddenly exclaimed as she found herself being apprehended by a couple of Guys in White.

"You're gonna have to come with us, ma'am," said the first.

"You're now a suspect to the murder of Agent Reginald Sirls!" said the second. Sam gawked at them, then looked back up towards Valerie, only to see that instead of Danny being held up, a device similar to the thermos was in her hand. She glared down at Sam with a puzzled look.

_**Captured!**_

* * *

E/N: -is giggling like an idiot- sorry about that, but...yeah, I couldn't help myself! Well, I gotta go now for the night to study and memorize the first sventeen states and their capitals in ABC order! _Adios!_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Finally! An up-date! XD :)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Clap**

* * *

Buzzing. That stupid buzzing sound coming form the corner of the large, vast white/gray room. It was coming form a light bulb incased inside what looked like a gray, metal grill. Violet eyes scanned around the room, looking at the mirror-like glass to her right that stretched about five feet across and three feet high about two feet above the ground. Eyes narrowed, knowing who stood watching beyond that glass. 

"I'll ask again," came the husky voice. Sam turned towards the voice. Valerie sat there, out of her ghost hunting uniform. She figured Sam had figured out it was her behind the clear, red glass that covered her face. She stood and pounded one hand on the table in front of her. "Why were you with Phantom? Who is he? What were you doing?"

Sam tried to tug her hands free of the cuffs that bound them, never taking her angry violet eyes off of Valerie's pale green orbs. "Sam, answer me!" Valerie growled, slamming her hands on the desk now. Her voice lowered into a dangerous tone, her eyes narrowed. "And answer me with the truth, Manson!"

"I already told you," Sam snarled, baring her teeth to show she meant business just as much as Valerie did. "I was there to investigate on my own about the whole murder. Phantom showed up, and I decided to help him clear his name!" She slouched in her chair again, refusing to look at Valerie and staring at the pale, white ground.

She heard Valerie sigh and begin to pace, her feet clicking against the ground. Sam frowned. Before she knew it, the head-ache working up behind her eyes had turned into a stinging sensation, and her expression softened. "Valerie, please," she said, closing her eyes, then turning to her. Valerie stopped and stared at her, nose high in the air. Sam opened her eyes and kept down a sob. "Please, Valerie, let him go. He didn't do anything," she whispered, shaking her head. "He's innocent. I know it...I know-"

"You know nothing," Valerie snapped, causing Sam to blink her eyes, sparkling droplets of salty tears springing into the air at the quick movement of lashes. "Phantom isn't telling us anything! He's not telling us he's the killer, but he's not saying he isn't either." Sam inhaled sharply, enarly gasping. "All he's telling us is that he wants a chance. How are we supposed to take that? How are we supposed to know if he's admitting to the crime, or telling us he doesn't know who it is?"

"Just trust him, Valerie!" Sam shouted all of a sudden, scowling. "Just like you would have trusted Danny, you trust him! Phantom's just like any other guy! He's got his problems, he's got his ups and downs!" Her voice trembled. With anger or from her tears, Valerie knew not which. "At least...at least let me see him. _Please._"

Valerie stared at her for a long while before making up her mind.

* * *

A bubble. Of all things it had to be a glass bubble. Wow...to think the Guys in White got his motehr's help for this. 

Danny was lying down inside his glass container, obviously everything but interested in what the the people dressed in white yards from the encased halfa were saying to each other. He could hear them just fine and he, for one, didn't care about the "what an interesting ghost he is!" comments they were sending his way. All he knew was that they'd taken him and Sam to the Guys in White head quarters and there he found his moethr finishing up this stupid machine that was deemed "Ghost proof" and that they'd asked him a few questions which he had failed to answer because he was worried about Sam. Were they interrogating her? What kind of story had she come up with? He didn't know. And he didn't want to blow it. So at the end of the questionare, all he asked for was a chance to set things right. He didn't know how they took it, but it was better than switching this baby on and frying him...

...or whatever the heck this thing did.

Danny fiddled with a few more stray locks of silver hair in his face boredly, then blew at them, only to have them land back down onto his nose. He sighed exasperatedly and crossed his arms, stoic on the outside but frozen on the inside. He still wondered about Sam. had they let her go already? Are they keeping her under custody or what? And even more, he wondered what they'd done with their newly acquired evidence and the sort. They'd taken his utility belt and Sam's prior to splitting them apart. He could see his belt draped over a chair near the edge of the room he was in. So far they hadn't come to search through the items inside the pockets.

He sighed again and stared up at where the bubble was had a metal plate with what looked like wires and cables attached. The wires and cables were then trailed form the metal plate all the way up to the ceiling and then down to the wall to what looked like a generator. There, the control panel held a small keypad with numbers on it and a small screen and dial right under it. Danny figured the keypad was for a type of password to either let him out to lock him in and the dial with numbers was some sort of control for whatever this thing did.

He had started to try to form more conclusions in his head when a sound caught his ear. The sound of a door opening, and soft hushed voices sounding. He ignored them for awhile before the conversation began to include him. He shifted his eyes and bolted straight up, pressing his hands against the glass, green eyes wide. "Mo-" he started but quickly shut up. "I mean...Maddie Fenton!"

The red-haired, violet-eyed woman turned to look at him, frowned, and turned away to speak with the man before her. Danny only stared until another figure caught his attention. In a blur of black and orange he found himself staring into the dark blue eyes of his father Jack. In his surprise, Danny yelped and fell backwards at the bright, grinning face. "WHOA!"

He fell against the glass and groaned, wincing. "Ow..." he murmured near silently.

"Haha!" Jack bellowed, stood back a bit, and jerked a thumb at his orange spandex-covered chest. "Do you know _**my **_name ghost? Do you?"

"Uh..." Danny muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Jack? Jack Fenton?"

"YES! He knows my name!" Jack bellowed with such pride the man looked like he would go on an excited rampage. Danny only watched with a pained expression as his father punched a fist into the air in a "Score!" expression.

"Now, now, Jack, calm down," Maddie instructed, the man she'd previously been talking to walking out the door. She walked over to the control panel of the "bubble" and started to punch in the code. Jack walked over to the panel as well and looked at the dial, childishly excited. "Okay," Maddie mumbled, turning back to Danny and Jack getting ready to turn the dial. "Listen, ghost, we're going to ask you a few questions. If you don't answer, then Jack will turn that dial." She pointed at the cables connecting from the panel to the top of the "bubble." "These wires will maginfy a little shock created by a generator. That shock will become an electrical pulse that is so faint, it won't hurt any human. But for you, a creature of ectoplasm, the same can't be said. As the dial number increase, so does the amount of electricity." She narrowed her eyes. "Answer the questions and you won't be put through this."

Danny gulped and said in a hardly audible voice, "Oh man..." This was in no way going to end like a fairy tale when the wrongly accused gets let out free and gets numerous apologies for being put into prison for something that he didn't do. He braced himself for the worst.

"First question: Why did you kill Reginald Sirls?"

"I didn't..." He said, the words bursting out form inside him. His nerves got the best of him, and he found himself sweating and his eyes shifting from Maddie to the hand on the dial and back and then at the cables leading form the machine to the bubble.

"Something tells me you're lying, ghost," Maddie said.

"I-I'm not!" he shouted.

"Then make us believe it," Maddie said. "Next question: if you didn't kill him, then why were you caught at the sceneof the crime tonight?"

"I...I was...I mean..." he stammered, searching for an answer.

"Taking too long..." Maddie said, narrowing her eyes and signaling for Jack to turn the dial.

Jack grinned, face beaming.

Danny's body tensed.

His eyes squeezed shut.

He braced himself for the worst...

...and...

Then there was a loud clap.

* * *

E/N: EVILNESS WITH THE CLIFFIE! XD:B sorry for leaving you there... Don't kill me! XD 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: UP-DATE BECAUSE I CAN XD!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Untitled**

* * *

"Stop!" shouted a voice, following the clap of the door slamming against the wall as it was opened ratehr forefully. Danny's eyes snapped open and his head jerked towards the door, eyes wide. Maddie and Jack froze in place, turning towards the door as well. 

"V-Valerie!" Dany exclaimed, surprised. She'd come to his recue? But why? She didn't like Phantom at all: and that was an understatement! So what could be the reason for her coming?

Valerie shot Danny a pointed look, her arm coming down from the door to dangle at her side. She frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Didn't come to help you, Phantom," she snapped, and stepped aside, crossing her arms in a fluid motion. "I came because a certain person wanted to speak to you."

Danny was about to ask who but his question was quickly answered when Valerie moved to reveal someone standing behind her. Sam, a sudden smile forming on her face, rushed towards the giant bubble and pressed her hands against the glass. "Danny!" she shouted.

"Sam!" he shouted in return.

"I-" Sam started to say, but then her glance fell on the Fentons, who looked fairly confused. She turned back to Danny, wordless, then at the Fentons. She gulepd. "Uh..."

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" Valerie's voice asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had formed. Everyone looked at her. Valerie's face, however, was steel. Her eyes met no one's but Maddie's as she spoke. "I need to speak to you outside, please," she continued, and the Fentons nodded. They walked across the room with nothing but a glance to spare Sam and Danny. They knew a human had been with Phantom when he was captured, but had no idea the black-clad teen had been Sam, their son's best friend.

"Sam," Valerie said, glaring at the teenage girl once the Fentons were clear out of the way. Sam looked at her, sort of apprehensive. Valerie narrowed her eyes. "You got ten mintues. I'll be outside." Sam nodded and watched as Valerie close the door behind her before turning back to Danny.

"Are you okay?" they both asked at the same time. Sam smiled and nodded.

"You?" she asked softly, eyeing him. He seemed to be all in one piece. No wounds in sight. No bruises. His nod only confirmed his well-biend.

"You came just in time, actually," he remarked, smiling. But Sam didn't smile back. He pursed his lips and asked, "What'd you tell them?"

"That I was trying to help you clear your name. I was at the scene first, then you showed up and...well, we talked," Sam explained.

"That simple?" Danny asked incredulously. He sighed, slumped his shoulders and smiled softly. "Good. At least I know I can remember that pretty well."

Sam smiled thinly at that, then looked around. "I struck a deal with Valerie," she said. "Well, sort of. She said she'll keep you away form harm for a week. If I can figure out who the real killer is by then, then you're name is cleared."

Danny looked at her incredulously. "What?" he hissed, eyes wide as saucers. Sam turned to him again and smile.d

"Don't worry," she said. "I'l figure it out, I will. I will."

"And if you don't?" he asked, frightened now.

Sam frowned. "She said she hasn't decided yet. If I give her a real clue or can prove your innocence without even finding the real killer, she'll let you go."

"Sam, you're missing the point!" Danny said. "If you don't find anything, I'm dead meat!"

"No, you're not!" Sam yelled back. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, got that? If I fail to get you out of here, then..." she stopped, looked around the room for any cameras. There didn't seem to be anything around, but still, she motioned for them to whisper instead of a full-out conversation. She knelt down to the ground and Danny followed suit inside the bubble, pressing a bit closer to the glass separating them. "I'll bust you out," she said. "On my way in here, I notice a lot of faults in the security. If I get the right connections with the right people, I can get you out of here."

"Sam..." Danny sighed.

"Don't "Sam" me," she spat. "I know what I'm doing, okay? I promise I'll get you out of here one way or the other. I promise."

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken such a big risk in the first place, huh?" Danny remarked.

"What?" Sam asked incredulously. "Don't you want to get out of here? Do you like being in here? Because I can just leave you you know!"

"That's not the point," Danny corrected, pointing at her like a father pointing at his stubborn daughter. "I don't want you to be involved in this whole thing. I don't want you in trouble. Especially not with the Guys in White. they hate Phantom - AKA me - and, well, remember what almost happened to Gregor?"

He'd almost gotten hurt ebcause the guys in white thought he was Phantom. For all they knew, they could make another wrong assumption on how Sam fit into all of this. Sam felt her story was totally convincing, but you never could know with these guys. Their faces were as stoic as a rock and that didn't very much reassure any of them.

Sam chewed her lower lip, staring at him with a veyr panicked look on her face. "Sam, please stay out of this," he whispered, pressing his hand against the glass where her on was placed. she sighed and looked at him, silently pleaing with him.

she shook her head.

"I can't sit down and watch, Danny," she said and stood. "I'll figure out who blamed this on you, I will." She turned away from him and started for the door.

"Sam."

She turned towards the ghost-child, waiting for what he had to say.

"Just be careful. I don't want the Guys in white taking any of the evidence we've acquired tonight so look in my utility belt over there. That knife we found is sitll in there." He pointed towards the chair and the utility belt slung over it.

Sam looked towards where Danny was pointing and walked over. She took it in her hands and searched through the largest pockets. she pulled out the black cloth-covered knife and looked at Danny before putting it away into her pocket. (It was a good thing her suit had pockets, else sneaking that thing out would have been pretty tough.) "I'll get you out soon, Tucker and I will," she said and ran to the door, opening it.

* * *

E/N: Told ya I'd have an up-date soon! Two weeks ain't bad XD 


End file.
